


Pollen Sneezing Powder

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Sneezes, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sneezing, Sneezing powder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Pollen Sneezing Powder

(Sniffles is in his lab, mixing some yellow powder that is in a bottle. Suddenly he hears the doorbell ring. He goes to answer it and sees Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy at the door.)

Sniffles: Oh, hey, guys!

Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy: Hi, Sniffles!

Lumpy: Hey, Sniffles! Whatcha doing?

Sniffles: I just finished working on some sneezing powder. How would you guys like to try it?

Toothy: Sure!

Cuddles: Sounds good!

Giggles and Lumpy: Of course!

Sniffles: Great, come on in!

(He moves out of the way so that his friends can come inside. Once they are in the lab, Sniffles walks over to his bottle of powder, picks it up and shows it to his friends.)

Giggles: What’s it made out of?

Sniffles: This one is made of 100% flower pollen. It’s guaranteed to cause sneezing in almost any Tree Friend... (looks over at Lumpy with a smirk) Especially one with allergies. Hehe!

Lumpy: (blushes a bit) I wouldn’t be surprised. Your sneezing powders are always really strong, after all.

Sniffles: So who would like to be the first to try this powder?

Cuddles: (raises his hand) I’ll try it!

(Sniffles smiles at him and sprinkles a bit of sneezing powder into his face. Cuddles’ eyelids lower as his nose twitches about, and his nostrils flare up.)

Cuddles: Aaah... Haaaah... (tilts his upper body back) AAAAAHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(A good amount of spray is released from Cuddles’ mouth as he sneezes. He then sulks as he rubs his nose with his forefinger, and the other Tree Friends bless him.)

Sniffles: (giggling) Gesundheit!

Lumpy: Yeah. Gesundheit.

Giggles: Bless you, Cuddles!

Toothy: Bless you.

Cuddles: (forefinger under nose) Thanks... (sniffles) That’s some pretty strong stuff.

Sniffles: It sure is. (giggles a bit more, then turns to Giggles) Would you like to try it next, Giggles?

Giggles: Oh, certainly. Although I should point out, I didn’t take my allergy medicine this morning.

Sniffles: In that case, I won’t use as much on you.

(He takes a small amount of powder and sprinkles it onto Giggles’ nose. It twitches immediately as she crosses her eyes and inhales.)

Giggles: Ah, haaah... Haaah-- Tchyewww!! (rubs her nose once, then sneezes again) Ah-chyewww! Hah-chewww!! Aaaah-cheeew!!! (rubs her nose with her forefinger)

Lumpy: Bless you!

Cuddles: Gesundheit, Giggles!

Sniffles: Indeed, hehe!

Giggles: (still rubbing her nose, which is now a bit runny) Thank you...

Toothy: (hands her a tissue) Bless you, Giggles.

(Giggles takes the tissue and wipes her nose with it, sniffling a couple of times until her nose has stopped running.)

Giggles: Thank you, Toothy.

Sniffles: And speaking of Toothy, how would you like to try this next?

Toothy: Sure, I don’t see why not.

(Sniffles sprinkles a bit of sneezing powder onto his nose, which causes it to tickle quite badly. His nostrils flare slightly.)

Toothy: Ugh...

(He rubs his nose once with his hand, then inhales as his eyelids lower.)

Toothy: Ehh... Hehh... (tilts his neck back) Huuuhhhh-- Tchoo! Chu!! Aaah-choo!! (rubs his nose with his right forefinger)

Sniffles: (giggles) That was cute! Bless you~

Giggles: Bless you, Toothy.

Cuddles: Yeah, bless you.

Toothy: (sniffles) Thanks. (keeps rubbing his nose)

Lumpy: (pulls out a tissue and gives it to Toothy) You didn’t tell me you had allergies, too...

(Toothy sniffles again, then blows his nose for one second into the tissue. Then he wipes his nose with it, holding it in one hand.)

Toothy: Well, pollen does tickle my nose a lot, even if it’s not allergies. But thanks for the tissue.

Sniffles: (then looks up at Lumpy) You ready to try this, Lumpy?

Lumpy: (pulls out his white handkerchief) Ready when you are.

(Sniffles smiles and pours the sneezing powder into Lumpy’s nose. His nostrils flare up strongly and his snout twitches repeatedly. Lumpy lowers his eyelids and inhales, about to sneeze. Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy cover their ears.)

Lumpy: Aaaaah... Haaaaah... HAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(The sneeze fires a good amount of spray from Lumpy’s mouth. Lumpy then sneezes three more times, covering his nose with his handkerchief.)

Lumpy: HAAAAH-TCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! AHHHHH-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! AaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(By the time the third and final sneeze has been released, Lumpy’s nose is red and running quite a bit. He rubs it constantly with his forefinger, sniffling repeatedly as Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy uncover their ears, and Sniffles giggles in major enjoyment.)

Sniffles: Hehehe!! Gesundheit, Lumpy!

Lumpy: Thadk you... ugh...

(Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy each pull out a tissue and offer them to Lumpy, blessing him in unison.)

Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy: Bless you, Lumpy!

Lumpy: (forefinger under nose) Thadk you, too.

(He takes Giggles’ tissue and blows his nose forcefully into it. He then throws it away and takes Cuddles and Toothy’s tissues; he wipes his nose with the former’s tissue while putting the latter’s tissue in his pocket for later.)

Toothy: Are you alright?

Cuddles: Those sneezes were pretty darn loud!

Lumpy: (still wiping his nose) Yeah, but I’m alright. It’s just my allergies.

Giggles: We know, and we understand. (looks over at Sniffles) Oh, and Sniffles?

Sniffles: Yeah?

Giggles: What if you sneezed from this powder? You’re the only one who hasn’t.

Sniffles: Hmm, you’re right. But I can fix that.

(He takes a pinch of the sneezing powder and rubs it onto his trunk, which twitches. He puts down the bottle as he is about to sneeze.)

Sniffles: Aaah... Hehhh... (enters a sneezing fit of small, cute sneezes) Tchyeew! Tchuu!! Tchy! Ah-chew! Hah-choo! Huh... Ah-chuu!!

(Everyone giggles in adoration as Sniffles rubs his nose with his forefinger.)

Lumpy: Bless you, Sniffles.

Giggles: (still giggling a bit) That was too cute!

Toothy: It sure was!

Sniffles: (blushes) Gee, thanks, guys! (keeps rubbing his trunk) I have to admit, I really love watching you guys sneeze from my sneezing powders. Your sneezes are the cutest!

Lumpy: So are yours, Sniffles.

Giggles: Yeah, definitely!

Toothy: Maybe one day, you could make a business around sneezing powder.

Sniffles: Really?

Cuddles: And maybe you could pay some Tree Friends to try your sneezing powders and pay others to make and sell it!

Sniffles: (thinks about the idea) That’s a very interesting idea, guys. I’m not sure when I’ll get to it, though.

Giggles: And why’s that?

Sniffles: It’s not because I don’t like it. It’s because making my friends sneeze - and sneezing in front of my friends - is what I enjoy most of all.

Lumpy: (touched) Aw, Sniffles!

(He and Sniffles hug; Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy join in not long afterward. While the others aren’t looking, Lumpy rubs his nose once more with his forefinger.)


End file.
